Certain elastomeric optical devices are known. One such device has the following structure: glass substrate/indium tin oxide bottom electrode layer/acrylate-based elastomer layer/gold top electrode layer. When a sufficient voltage is applied between the top and bottom electrode layers, a change occurs in the optical properties of the device. For example, a voltage-induced wrinkling of the elastomer layer occurs. The wrinkling causes diffusion or scattering of light transmitted through the wrinkled elastomer/gold. A device of this nature is reported in van den Ende et al., Voltage-Controlled Surface Wrinkling of Elastomeric Coatings, Adv. Mater. 2013; 25: 3438-3442.
As set forth in the present disclosure, it would be desirable to provide an elastomeric optical device where the top electrode, bottom electrode, or both are easy to deposit, preferably at room temperature so as to enable certain temperature-sensitive materials (e.g., polymers) to be used. Additionally or alternatively, it would be desirable to provide a device where the top electrode has advanced characteristics in terms of being so compliant and deformable as not to exhibit undue stiffness or cracking over time. It would also be desirable to provide an elastomeric optical device having a top electrode, bottom electrode, or both that enable process control or have film structuring (e.g., patterning or other non-uniformity).